


Ответ на вопрос, который ты и не думала задавать

by littleshiver



Category: The L Word
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Answer to a Question You Didn't Know You'd Asked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/51157) by [viklikesfic (v_angelique)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic). 



Задуматься о произошедшем Дженни позволила себе уже намного, намного позже, но даже тогда не смогла объяснить себе, зачем это сделала.

Она была в паре кварталов от «Планеты», телефон и книга в одной руке, пакет с продуктами — в другой. Ох, это была долгая и тяжелая неделя. Дженни и не заметила Шейн, пока не столкнулась с ней лицом к лицу, и хотя мысль, которая первой пришла на ум, была совершенно нелепа, Дженни всё равно её озвучила:

\- Я не знаю, почему... но я хочу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас.

Шейн улыбнулась, ни о чём не спрашивая, и просто ответила:  
\- Ну так целуй.

Дженни приподняла подбородок и подалась вперед, но Шейн не дала ей закончить движение, накрыв губы своими. Она чуть склонилась, как если бы хотела взять Дженни за руки, но те были заняты, так что Шейн просто обвила пальцами тонкие запястья. Чуть потянув нижнюю губу Дженни и прикусив, она после нежно погладила место укуса языком. Шейн совсем не спешила. Её поцелуй был симфонией, которую Дженни так давно мечтала услышать, книгой, которую она ещё даже не думала написать. Поцелуй, словно электричество, прокатился волной по её телу до самых кончиков пальцев ног.

Она не была уверена, почему попросила именно об этом, но была рада.

Поцелуй Шейн окутал её теплым безопасным коконом.


End file.
